creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Zasady
__TOC__ §1 Regulamin Główny # Każdy użytkownik udzielający się na wiki jest zobowiązany do zapoznania się z niniejszym regulaminem. Jego nieznajomość nie będzie powodem do zmniejszania kary w przypadku jego złamania. # Regulamin odnosi się do wszystkich użytkowników. Wszyscy są równi wobec zasad - bez wyjątku. # Regulamin może ulegać zmianie w dowolnym momencie, jednakże Administracja ma obowiązek poinformować użytkowników o zmianie do 24 godzin po wprowadzeniu jej. Zmiana zaczyna obowiązywać 24 godziny po jej oficjalnym ogłoszeniu. # Regulamin nie jest jedynym zbiorem praw tu obowiązującym. Obowiązuje tu też Terms of Use (ToU) Wikii, zasady kultury osobistej oraz amerykańskie prawo (Wikia jest firmą amerykańską). # Creepypasta Wiki to wolna encyklopedia dotycząca creepypast. Stwierdzenie "Wolna encyklopedia" nie oznacza, że nie panują tu żadne zasady. Oznacza to, że każdy może ją edytować, przestrzegając regulaminu. # Administracja Creepypasta Wiki zachowuje sobie prawo do ostrzegania, cenzury i banowania użytkowników w przypadku nieprzestrzegania zasad w komentarzach, artykułach, na forum oraz czacie. Zabronione jest kwestionowanie decyzji Administracji. §2 Creepypasta Wiki # Na Creepypasta Wiki niedozwolone jest umieszczanie treści wulgarnych*, brutalnych*, pornograficznych, wzywających do nienawiści rasowej, propagujących alkohol, narkotyki i inne środki odurzające, łamiących prawo autorskie oraz innych niezgodnych z Konstytucją RP oraz prawem amerykańskim. Zabronione jest również wstawianie linków mogących spowodować szkody innego człowieka (tzw. screamery czy też powodujące epilepsję). # Zabronione jest używanie multikont, aby ominąć bana. Twórca multikont zostaje ukarany permanentnym banem na IP i zablokowaniem wszystkich kont. # Niedozwolone na Creepypasta Wiki jest obrażanie się nawzajem, prowadzeniu kłótni i innych prywatnych sporów. # Zabronione jest umieszczanie reklam swoich projektów - blogów, stron internetowych, wiki lub linków referencyjnych. # Zabronione jest bezsensowne pisanie tak zwanym Caps Lockiem. # Zabroniony jest offtop (posty nic nie wnoszących do dyskusji), flood - czyli wielokrotne wysłanie tej samej wiadomości lub pustych lub zniekształconych (zwykle celowo) pakietów bez wiadomości w bardzo krótkich odstępach czasu wiadomości, (np. :D :D :D :D) oraz spam (posty, które nie mają sensu, mających na celu zaśmiecenie wątku). # Należy starać się pisać zgodnie z zasadami polskiej ortografii i nie używać żargonu kaleczącego język polski (czyli pisanie traFFką, używania pokemoniastego pisma, etc.) # Administracja nie ponosi odpowiedzialności za istniejące na Creepypasta Wiki treści, a tym bardziej za materiał, do którego prowadzą zamieszczane na forum linki. # Każdy użytkownik może zgłosić swoje propozycje usprawnienia forum w odpowiednim dziale. # Rejestracja jest przywilejem, który może zostać odebranym w każdym momencie z powodu nieprzestrzegania Regulaminu Forum. # Nazwa użytkownika nie może łamać Regulaminu Creepypasta Wiki, przypominać nazwiska dowolnej osoby publicznej, reklamować dowolnego produktu, wyrażać poglądów politycznych, religijnych, etc. # Nazwa użytkownika musi być możliwa do odczytania. Zabronione są nazwy z losowymi ciągami liter oraz zawierać znaków specjalnych (znaki ASCII niewidoczne na klawiaturze). # Przesyłane pliki muszą posiadać sensowne, polskie nazwy. Zabronione jest przesyłanie plików o nazwach typu adhdlal.jpg. # Wszelkie pliki muszą być używane w pastach, stronach użytkownika bądź nagłówków tablic. Zabronione jest stosowanie plików w wątkach. Takie pliki będą usuwane bez ostrzeżenia. # Pliki powinny zawierać licencję przed wstawieniem do właściwego szablonu. # Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik ma prawo do korzystania z opcji "Blog". Każdy użytkownik może napisać na swoim blogu o wszystkim, co jest związane z creepypastami lub Creepypasta Wiki. Można tam również pisać o innych sprawach, ale w umiarze. # Na Creepypasta Wiki jedynym językiem, jakim należy się posługiwać, jest język polski. Inne języki mogą być wykorzystane tylko do zaprezentowania nazw lub pojedynczych zdań. §3 Artykuły # Creepypasta Wiki jest wolną encyklopedią o creepypastach. Creepypasta Wiki jest również dobrem publicznym. Ani założyciel, ani Administratorzy nie są jej właścicielami. Artykuły znajdujące się na Creepypasta Wiki muszą być związane z creepypastami. # Creepypasta Wiki jest zbiorem creepypast, a nie ich niedokończonych fragmentów. W związku z tym, zabronione jest wrzucanie niedokończonych creepypast. Każda taka zostanie usunięta bez konsultacji z autorem. ## Wyjątkiem od tej reguły są creepypasty podzielone na części. Jeśli jest to celem autora, każda część utworu musi być wstawiona tego samego dnia. W przypadku niewrzucenia wszystkich części, całość zostanie usunięta. Jeśli podzielenie creepypasty na części nie ma sensu, całość zostanie scalona. # W artykułach należy przestrzegać neutralnego punktu widzenia. # Należy również nie popełniać błędów językowych (poza tymi celowymi). # Zabronione jest stosowanie wulgaryzmów w komentarzach oraz usuwanie treści stron bez konsultacji z administratorem. # Artykuły muszą być przejrzyste, ale nie krzykliwe, dlatego zabrania się nadużywania opcji kolorowania, pogrubiania, podkreślania, kursywy, powiększania tekstu. Narzędzia te mają służyć podkreślaniu istotnych informacji lub uwidaczniania nagłówków, a nie jako styl pisania całych postów. # W artykułach należy używać akapitów. # Administracja ma obowiązek sprawdzać każdą nową creepypastę. Gdy nie spełnia ona podanych warunków Administracja ma prawo prosić autora tej Creepypasty o poprawę zgodną ze standardami przyjętymi na Creepypasta Wiki, a w przypadku braku poprawy - usunąć ją. # Zabronione jest dodawanie trollpast i creepypast o niskim poziomie. Użytkownik, który dodał trollpastę/creepypastę o niskim poziomie może zostać upomniany przez administratora z prośbą by w ciągu 24 godzin przerobić na zwykłą creepypastę. W wypadku braku reakcji użytkownika trollpasta/creepypasta o niskim poziomie zostanie usunięta. # Użytkownicy, którzy nagminnie dodają creepypasty niespełniające podanych wyżej wymogów mimo próśb i upomnień administracji, mogą zostać zablokowani. §4 Forum # Forum Creepypasta Wiki służy do komunikacji użytkowników oraz przekazywanie ważnych informacji dla Administracji. # Użytkownik korzystający z Forum ma obowiązek przestrzegać Regulaminu Creepypasta Wiki. # Przed założeniem nowego tematu na forum należy upewnić się, że jest on zakładany w odpowiednim dziale. # Na Forum zabronione jest: ## pisanie postów, których głównym celem jest zwiększenie licznika wypowiedzi, ## "podbijanie" starszych wątków, ## flood, ## spam, ## bezsensowne pisanie tak zwanym Caps Lockiem, ## trolling, ## obrażanie użytkowników, ## stosowanie wulgaryzmów oraz cytowanie ich (także wulgaryzmów użytych w formie ocenzurowanej np. gwiazdkowanie, przekręcenie liter lub napisanych w taki sposób, ze czyta się je jak wulgaryzmy, np. wykorzystując fonetykę języka angielskiego), ## prowokowanie innych użytkowników, ## wstawianie linków mogących spowodować szkody innego człowieka (tzw. screamery) lub treści mające tematykę +18 (erotyka). ## umieszczanie treści nawołujących do nienawiści na tle rasowym, politycznym, ideologicznym, a także treści dotyczących alkoholu, narkotyków i innych środków odurzających, łamiących prawo autorskie oraz innych niezgodnych z Konstytucją RP oraz prawem amerykańskim. §5 Blokady # Biurokraci, Administratorzy i Moderatorzy mogą zablokować dowolnego użytkownika, jeżeli ten łamie Regulamin Creepypasta Wiki bądź zasady netykiety. # Długość blokady zależy od powodu blokady oraz ilości wcześniejszych blokad. # Administrator ma prawo odwołać blokadę nałożoną przez innego administratora. Moderator czatu natomiast nie może odwołać blokady na czat nałożonej przez innego administratora bez konsultacji z nim. W przypadku gdy moderator czatu uporczywie zdejmuje blokady nakładane przez administratora może zostać upomniany, zablokowany, a w skrajnych wypadkach - stracić uprawnienia. # Administracja ma prawo do zablokowania użytkownika za czynności nieuwzględnione w regulaminie, oczywiście ze zdrowym rozsądkiem. # Zarówno na wiki jak i na czacie obowiązuje recydywa - jeżeli użytkownik w przeszłości był blokowany, każda jego następna blokada będzie dłuższa, bez względu na wykroczenie. §6 Czat # Z Czatu mogą korzystać wszyscy zarejestrowani użytkownicy Creepypasta Wiki. # Czat służy do komunikacji między użytkownikami Creepypasta Wiki. # Niedozwolone jest upublicznianie prywatnych rozmów bez pozwolenia na publicznym czacie. # Użytkownik korzystający z Czatu ma obowiązek przestrzegać Regulaminu Creepypasta Wiki. # Na czacie obowiązuje język polski oraz w szczególnych przypadkach język angielski (za zgodą Moderatora Czatu). Inne języki mogą być wykorzystane tylko do zaprezentowania nazw lub pojedynczych zdań. # Dozwolone jest używanie wulgaryzmów w formie ocenzurowanej, ale zakazane jest ich nadużywanie. # Zabronione jest w szczególności: ## nieuzasadnione bądź nadużywanie komendy !mody ## bezsensowne pisanie tak zwanym Caps Lockiem, ## nadużywanie Chat Tagów, ## flood, ## trolling, ## obrażanie użytkowników, ## prowokowanie innych użytkowników, ## wstawianie linków mogących spowodować szkody innego człowieka (tzw. screamery) lub treści mające tematykę +18 (erotyka). ## umieszczanie treści nawołujących do nienawiści na tle rasowym, politycznym, ideologicznym, a także treści dotyczących alkoholu, narkotyków i innych środków odurzających, łamiących prawo autorskie oraz innych niezgodnych z Konstytucją RP oraz prawem amerykańskim. §7 Blogi # Blogi są miejscem, w którym można publikować treści o dowolnej tematyce z wyłączeniem treści określonych jako niedozwolone w paragrafach dotyczących czatu, forum i artykułów. # Niewskazane jest umieszczanie na blogu szczegółów życia prywatnego. # Zabronione jest zamieszczanie creepypast - ich miejsce jest w przestrzeni głównej. # Creepypasty zamieszczone jako post na blogu będą usuwane. # Administracja zastrzega sobie prawo do niezwłocznego usunięcia treści nawet bez podania przyczyny. # Użytkownik uporczywie zamieszczający treści niezgodne z regulaminem może zostać ukarany blokadą. * Nie dotyczy creepypast.